


A Desire to Love

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. From the very beginning… he was like the most magnificent bird she had ever set her eyes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desire to Love

From the very beginning... he was like the most magnificent bird she had ever set her eyes on.   
  
Wonder since when she had noticed it, but Ankh had always perked her interest. Perhaps it has always been like that, for creatures of the sea such as herself to envy the ones that soared freely in the sky. It was something that should be expected, considering she herself... could freely  _soar_  around her, in her own different way. Should that be called... attraction? But what did she know anything about attraction... or love, the way humans describes it. Felt it? She was after all just a Greeed. Love... or any other  _feelings, tastes_  that humans feel naturally; was something that her kinds would not be able to understand. Yet she yearned.   
  
He had always been aloof and irritable, in a way one could describe as being adorable. He had always placed himself out of reach, contemplating things by himself... always alone. Yet, she wondered if underneath that persona—Ankh was also similar to her. Ankh really do appear to always been lonely, if he did not want any company... he would have left the rest of them and travel alone. Yet he did not and the five of them remained together, despite Ankh constantly distancing himself.   
  
In a way, she considered the five of them as a  _family_ . Not like she truly understood the meaning of that, but they had only each other for companions after all. Humans would never accepts them, they would be seeing them as mere monstrosity. Even if those very humans were the ones that brought upon their creation.   
  
What strange notion. Despite everything, they would still yearn for the things that humans often neglected. Humans, whom the five of them loathed. For who was it that caused the unending yearning the five of them had as a result of their existence? Humans... after all.   
  
She had noticed it. On the occasional times she have been out and observing humans for their behaviours. Amongst those gathering of humans they called a family, amongst those pairs of different gendered humans she have seen... there was something between them. A bond, something intangible that she did not understand...  _love_ . It was something humans most often neglected its importance in their lives. And often moaned to themselves in regret once it was gone from their reach. Love. Wonder if she could ever be able to  _taste_  this feeling?   
  
Then perhaps, that could explain her thoughts about Ankh. That irritable Ankh, who most often would find many excuse to avoid her whenever she wanted to just be with him. That brooding Ankh, that despite his treatment of her... she wanted to  _protect_  and  _comfort_  him with all her  _heart_ . That Ankh, who despite his insistence to keep on the image of strength—regardless he  _did_  have quite strong powers—was also hiding a fragility and innocence that attracted her so. It was something that always amuse her unlike Uva, Kazari... or even Gamel.   
  
And then one day, Ankh flew away. She was not even sure if she was... _heartbroken._  Even then she would not give up. Because she still have  _this_  desire. As long as she have this desire, everything should be able to work itself out. Perhaps.   
  
xxx   
  
Gamel approached her slowly as Mezool continued staring towards the night sky, at what had used to be one of Ankh's favourite perch in the mansion. Gamel held out something towards her, at what seemed to be one of those condiments humans kept on making for themselves. He might have found them on his random scouring around the area where occasionally human did accidentally ended up encountering them. She took it from him, for appearances sake.   
  
Gamel gave a little dance before her to show his  _happiness_  before turning towards her.   
  
"Ankh, he... not yet come home! Gamel will... stay with Mezool."   
  
Mezool chuckled. She held out a hand to caress his face.   
  
"Good boy, Gamel. Yes, you may stay with me."   
  
And perhaps one day, Ankh would return to her side again. And maybe... also, the three of them would one day be a family. A true family... in its truest humanly sense.   
  
Yet, reality was never that kind.


End file.
